


The Hales

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Foursome, Fucked Stupid, Jared Hale - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pack Dynamics, Papa Hale's name is Jared, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Sloppy Seconds, The Hales have big Dicks, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Pack, anal gape, but not really, cock measuring contest, college students Stiles and Derek, gaping, it’s just Jared Peter and Derek left after the fire, kind of incest, werewolf traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: Hey here's a little prompt, after Stiles learns the Hales are all VERY hung(Papa Hale, Peter, Derek) he makes it his mission to have a go with all of themChapter 2 is requested by poke360Chapter 3 is requested by SanoChapter 4 is requested by Anon c: & Mouse & Anon from Tumblr
Relationships: Derek Hale's Father/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1525





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles did his best to calm his breathing as he glanced over at Derek over the top of his textbook. The slightly older man was tapping his pen against his thick thigh as he poured over his textbook, obvious to Stiles stare. 

Stiles both loved and hated the fact they always seemed to end up at the Hale’s house. He loved it because he truly enjoyed being around the three Hale’s and the family they had rebuilt in the college town. He hated it because all three Hales were stupidly good looking and they tended to wear either tight as sin jeans or sometimes nothing at all and Stiles had seen more than a peek at their very sizable cock’s that hung low between their thighs.

Stiles never meant to stare, but he always found himself staring a bit too long at one or all three Hales whenever he found himself spending time in the house. Stiles cleared his throat and buried his nose back in his book to try to clear his mind from where it was heading. 

“I’m going to get something to drink, do you want anything?” Derek suddenly stood up, stretching his arms above his head and Stiles’ eyes followed the movement with simmering hunger. 

“Water would be good, thanks.” Stiles squeaked when Derek flashed a smirk at him, somehow it seemed like Derek knew exactly what Stiles was thinking.

“Be right back,” Derek winked as he sauntered out of the living room and Stiles rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He needed to stop thinking about Derek, about Peter, about Jared. It was bad enough he spent more nights fantasizing about the three Hales and using his largest toys on himself to state his lust, he had to control himself when he was actually around the Hales. 

“Did my son leave you here all alone Stiles?” Jared’s voice rang out from behind Stiles. Stiles startled and his head jerked up to look at Jared and Peter. The older men wore their usual tight clothing and Stiles tried his best not to stare at the large bulges in the crotch of their jeans. God, he wanted to mouth at them, to take them into his mouth, his ass, to feel what they felt like inside of him. Stiles was good at getting what he wanted, but his friend, his friend’s father and uncle was a different beast and that would require a lot of thought and planning. 

“He’s just getting some water for us,” Stiles wet his lips slowly as he set the textbook down, tracing the edges absently as he felt the heat of their eyes on him. 

“Just water hm?” Peter hummed with a smirk on his lips, one he had seen on Derek moments ago. 

“Don’t tease the boy Peter, he’s cute when he’s clueless.” Jared chuckled as he stepped closer and Stiles tipped his head back to look up at the elder Hale in confusion. 

“You know what we are don’t you Stiles?” Jared asked as he reached down and caressed Stiles’ jawline. Stiles shuddered at the touch and breathed out heavily as arousal began to simmer in his gut. 

“You’re all werewolves,” Stiles had figured it out early on, they may be known to the world but not as much was known about their inner workings. 

“Do you know we have heightened senses, that humans are very easy for us to read?” Peter added in and Stiles could hear his heartbeats in his ears. 

“How easy?” Stiles whispered and Jared just smiled.

“Very easy, arousal is the easiest and that is what you smell like almost constantly when you’re around us,” Derek said as he walked back in, holding some bottles of water and a bottle of lube. Stiles’ cock jumped at the sight and whimpered when their eyes flared brightly. Peter and Derek’s bright blue and Jared’s Alpha Red and Stiles’ cock pressed against the front of his jeans, as he felt helpless with growing arousal. 

“Just like that, you’re drowning with it.” Derek set the items down and knelt next to Stiles, turning his friend’s head towards him. 

“We know what you want Stiles,” Peter spoke up as he came to stand next to Jared who was watching his son and Stiles intensely. 

“You’re so desperate for it, desperate for us.” Derek crooned as he ran his thumb over Stiles’ lower lip, rumbling lowly when Stiles’ lips parted. Derek hummed as he pushed his thumb into Stiles’ mouth and was instantly sucked at. 

“All you have to give us is your consent Stiles and we can make every last desire come true,” Jared cooed and Stiles’ eyes flicked up to the Alpha’s glowing eyes.

“Please,” Stiles murmured around Derek’s thumb and all three Hales gave wicked smiles that made the only human in the room shiver. 

“Go on then son,” Jared hummed and the two older Hales smiled as Derek removed his thumb and pulled Stiles in a sloppy, dirty kiss. Stiles moaned and clung to the front of Derek’s shirt as the werewolf dominated his mouth completely. Stiles’ got lost in the heat of the kiss, the way Derek’s tongue plundered his mouth and before he knew what he was doing he was rutting against Derek’s thigh, craving friction on his aching cock. 

“Now that’s a nice sight,” Peter commented, his words breaking whatever trance Derek and Stiles had fallen into. Derek broke the kiss and groped Stiles’ ass making the human fall against his chest. 

“Think we’re going to need to prep him much?” Jared asked Peter who was stroking at his cock over his jeans as he stared at the two on the floor. 

“He had fun last night, we can no doubt just slide right in,” Peter commented and Stiles blushed darkly as his cock twitched against Derek’s thigh and whimpered when Derek groped his ass tighter. 

“Son, he’s your friend. You may have him first,” Jared decided and Stiles whined at the words and what they meant. Jared was showing his Alpha side in the way he was easily directing the others, Stiles yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pushed away from Derek’s body until he was settled on his hands and knees with strong hands gripping his hips tightly. 

“Gonna fuck you so good Stiles, you’re going to love it,” Derek promised as he worked Stiles’ jeans and underwear down until they were tangled around his ankles. Stiles’ arched his back when Derek grabbed his ass cheeks, tugging them apart and cool air brushed over his twitching hole. Peter hadn’t been wrong; he had used one of his largest toys last night while jerking off. 

“Here nephew,” Peter handed Derek the lube he had brought in, his jeans now unzipped. Derek nodded his thanks as he took the bottle and shifted his jeans and underwear out of the way until his erection was free. Derek smoothed lube over his length until every inch was coated with the liquid. Derek tipped Stiles’ ass up and nudged the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole. 

“You ready Stiles?” Derek asked, voice low against Stiles' ear.

“Beyond ready,” Stiles panted out, rubbing his ass against the fat head of his friend’s cock. Stiles cried out, eyes squeezing shut when Derek pushed into him. Derek was about the same size as Stiles’ most used toy, but the heat and weight of it inside of him was intoxicating and Stiles couldn’t help but rock back eagerly. Derek’s fingers tightened on Stiles' hips and used his new hold to yank Stiles back onto his cock.

“Fuck,” Derek grunted, his eyes glowing blue and his fangs beginning to elongate as he started to lose control as he pounded into Stiles’ hot, tight ass. Something Derek will admit he wanted to do for a while now and it felt just as amazing as he hoped it would be. 

“Look at them Stiles,” Derek cupped Stiles’ chin, forcing the other man to look up at his father and uncle. Stiles let out a long exhale when he looked up at Jared and Peter as he was pulled back onto Derek’s cock constantly. They both were in their Beta shifts, eyes glowing and openly aroused, Peter had his hand down his pants and was stroking himself while Jared was watching with a steady gaze, not even touching the massive bulge in his jeans that had Stiles’ clenching up around Derek’s cock. 

“Why don’t we let my Uncle get some relief Stiles, why don’t you use this pretty mouth of yours on him?” Derek suggested as he traced Stiles' lips before curling his fingers around Stiles’ throat lightly. 

“Please,” Stiles whimpered out as his mouth watered and his eyes widened when Peter knelt in front of him, tugging his thick cock out of his unzipped jean. Stiles let his mouth drop open wider as Peter fed the younger man his cock one inch at a time. Stiles gagged around the thick girth before he breathed through his nose as Peter began to shallowly thrust into his mouth. Stiles’ eyes slipped shut as he curled his fingers into the carpet below him as he was rocked between the two Hales. 

Stiles groaned around Peter’s cock as his cock bobbed and dripped from between his thighs, Derek’s cock was pounding against his prostate that made him see stars. It was so much better than his toys, much better than his fingers, better than anything. 

“That’s good son, very good,” Jared commented as he squatted next to the trio that was on the floor of the living room. He traced Stiles’ rim, brushing over where his son and Stiles were connected. Derek growled lowly before whining when his father growled right back, Derek bowed his head until his forehead was pressed against Stiles’ back. Derek ground his hips tightly against Stiles’ ass that was squeezing around him and smoothed his hand around to where Stiles’ cock was hanging. 

Stiles choked around Peter’s cock suddenly when his mind whited out when Derek roughly jerked him off, bringing him to his climax with shocking ease. Stiles moaned and gasped around Peter’s thick, unyielding cock as his body tensed and shook under the intensity of his orgasm. Stiles’ ass was squeezing Derek’s cock as the wolf behind him cried out his orgasm, filling his friend with his hot seed. 

Stiles’ lips popped off of Peter’s cock with a wet noise as he collapsed down onto his elbows, his body shaking with the effort of trying to keep himself upright. His toes curled a disappointed noise fell from his swollen lips when Derek pulled out of him, leaving him empty and a trickle of cum running down his right thigh. 

“You did well son, you got him loose and wet for me.” Jared praised as the older Hale took Derek’s place behind Stiles, digging his nails harder into Stiles’ hips to force the younger man to arch his back further, to present to the Alpha.  
Derek grunted as he lay on his side next to Stiles, smoothing his hand up Stiles’ arched spine, but his eyes were trained on where his father’s massive cock hung lewdly out of his jeans and nudged at Stiles’ cum-filled hole. 

“Now Stiles, be a good boy and relax for me. My son isn’t as big as I am, so this may sting a bit.” Jared warned even as he pushed forward into Stiles' messy hole. Stiles let out a loud cry as his upper body collapsed on the floor as he gasped for air, his vision greying out for a moment as he was all but split in half by Jared’s cock. It was by far the biggest thing he had ever taken, the man was large when he was soft but now fully hard Stiles couldn’t think straight. 

Stiles absently felt fingers brushing through his hair as he panted and moaned as the Alpha Hale began to thrust in and out of him, spreading him wider each time. Stiles felt drool begin to drip down his chin as his legs spread wider on reflex to allow Jared to penetrate him deeper, hitting against his prostate constantly. Stiles blinked slowly and made a broken noise when his face was lifted off the floor by a strong hand.

“Look at him, he’s so pretty when he’s being fucked stupid,” Peter commented as he used his thumb to press open Stiles mouth again. Stiles moaned helplessly at the comment before his mouth was filled again by Peter’s cock, he felt it throb against his tongue. 

“Go on Peter, come in that pretty mouth,” Jared grunted out from his place behind Stiles, his hips never stilling and the sounds of the Alpha’s heavy balls smacking against Stiles’ upturned ass filled the room. 

Peter didn’t need much convincing apparently as mere moments later Stiles was sputtering and choking on a flood of hot cum that was emptied into his mouth and down his throat. Stiles lost even more of himself to the taste of cum fresh on his tongue and he let out a wet noise as he swallowed what he could of Peter’s cum when the older man’s cock slipped from his mouth. 

“Fucking hell,” Peter swore as he looked down at Stiles with those burning blue eyes of his. Stiles silently preened at the awed words before he found himself behind hauled upright and held tight to Jared’s front. Stiles babbled and made incoherent noises as he scrambled at his thighs for balance as the new angle allowed the Alpha’s cock to go deeper into him than before. It also brought attention to Stiles' hard, weeping length that was an angry red as Stiles’ second climax began to mount. 

Stiles all but wailed when Derek’s hand curled around his cock and gave one solid pump like he had before and Stiles' world faded away from him again. He was barely aware of Jared snarling out his release from behind him, adding his cum to his son’s that was already inside of Stiles. 

Stiles’ eyes slipped shut as he lost consciousness, the last sensation he felt was the achingly hot rush of cum that was unloaded into him and he knew that he was ruined for any other man or sex toy from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poke360 wanted: Derek and Stiles are brothers,they challenge each on who has the biggest cock. Winner tops. Both are virgins. Aftermath Dad comes home before they are dressed, exposing himself asking if he can join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this around a bit, so Derek and Stiles aren’t related and obviously not virgins lol, hope you don’t mind Poke360!

“I knew you Hales were hung, but this is a bit ridiculous,” Stiles pouted as he stared down at where his cock was pressed against Derek’s. The two were naked on Derek’s bed with Stiles straddling Derek’s lap. The two had gotten talking and it somehow had ended up with them comparing cock size. Derek’s cock almost dwarfed Stiles’ cock and it made Derek smirk as Stiles pouted. 

“Don’t be jealous just because you lost the bet,” Derek smirked as he groped Stiles’ ass, chuckling when Stiles gasped back but pushed back into the wolf’s hands. 

“I had just hoped,” Stiles’, muttered as Derek kneaded his ass cheeks, he had made the bet on a whim. Whoever had the largest cock between them would top that night and Stiles’ hole clenched at the reminder of the last time he had taken a Hale cock.

“You’re too much of a cock slut to be on top anyways, you were made to take cock.” Derek rumbled as he hooked his thumbs in Stiles’ hole and tugged the rim wide loving the whine Stiles gave at the action and how easily his rim widened under the pressure. 

“Got that right son,” Jared spoke from the doorway causing both college kids to look over to the eldest Hale. 

“Now did I hear something about a bet?” Jared smirked as he let his sweatpants fall to his ankles and his massive cock stood proudly from his groin, he had about two inches on Derek and Stiles shot Derek a look when the wolf sighed in defeat. 

“Biggest dick size, looser bottoms.” Derek knew there was no way he would be getting in Stiles now, his father’s cock was the largest of the trio closely followed by Peter’s. 

“How nice of you to have him opened up for me then son,” Jared knelt on the bed, hands gripping Stiles' hips and yanking the younger man against him. Stiles moaned as the eldest Hale rutted his massive cock against his ass, rubbing the fat head over his loose hole. 

“Now be a good boy and hold him open for your father,” Jared ordered lazily even as his eyes turned Alpha red, Derek’s going blue in reply and Stiles shivered at the show of power. Stiles moaned at the way Derek then easily manhandled him until his back was pressed to Derek’s chest and his legs were spread wide by Derek’s hands in the hollows of his knees.

“Very nice boys,” Jared growled as he pumped his thick cock as his alpha red eyes stared at the sight the two made on the bed in front of him. Jared didn’t bother wasting any more time as he pushed the big head of his cock into Stiles’ lightly gaping hole and tossed his head back with a moan as he sheathed his cock into Stiles’ hot, tight hole. 

“Oh!” Stiles gasped loudly as he squirmed in Derek’s hold as his mind slowly went blank as he was almost split in half by the elder Hale’s engorged cock. He had forgotten why he had wanted to win this bet so much; being fucked open by a Hale cock was the best thing in the world. 

Derek nuzzled at Stiles;' neck, kissing the soft skin there as Stiles' face went blank and didn’t resist the urge to rut against Stiles’ ass and back. 

“Fuck I love how no matter how many times we fuck him, he’s still tight as hell the next time.” Jared chuckled throatily as he began to snap his hips forward, driving his large cock deeper into Stiles, forcing his stomach to bulge in the shape of the eldest Hale’s cock. 

Jared licked his lips at the sight of the bulge and the way Stiles’ cock was fully erect and steadily leaking as his body opened up and accepted the Alpha Hale’s cock. Stiles was beautiful like this and Derek was right before, Stiles was made to take cock and between the three Hales, Jared was sure they could manage it. 

“Clench up a bit for me Stiles, ah that’s it, such a good little cock slut.” Jared moaned out his pleasure when Stiles instantly followed his order and it made Jared fuck into the younger man a bit harder. Derek tightened his hold on Stiles, keeping his legs from closing and bit down on the skin, worrying it until a dark mark started to appear. Stiles had his arms tossed over Jared’s shoulders, clinging to the Alpha as he took each bite from Derek and each thrust from Jared. His mind was spinning and hazy as he enjoyed the feeling of being so fucking full with Jared’s cock while Derek’s mouth and teeth moved over his skin. 

The moment a hand curled around his cock, Stiles was gone. He was pretty sure he screamed out his climax as his vision went white for a moment or two. Stiles only really came back to his senses when he felt Jared’s massive cock slip out of him and a rush of hot cum follow it. 

“You made a mess of him dad,” Derek complained as he pressed three fingers into Stiles’ gaping hole, holding Jared’s cum inside of Stiles. Stiles panted against Derek’s face as he tried to clench up around Derek’s fingers, but found it impossible, Jared’s cock had opened him up too much. 

“Sorry son, I couldn’t help it.” Jared wet his lips again as he looked around the room before smiling and grabbed a large plug from a nearby table. 

“This will keep him full and open until your uncle gets home, then he can join you two for another round of your bet.” Jared pressed the plug into Stiles' sloppy hole after Derek tugged his wet fingers free.

“Sounds good,” Stiles slurred as he cuddled against Derek who held him close before Jared kissed both their foreheads before pulling his sweatpants into place and he sauntered out of the room leaving the two naked boys behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sano wanted: Predator/Prey, The three Hales chase Stiles and fuck him in the forest (or in a cabin) with Stiles as fLittle Red Riding Hood.
> 
> Anonymous wanted: Multiple Orgasms, Knotting, Inflation, Breeding/Kink, Overstimulation

Stiles panted harshly, sweat dripping down his neck and past the collar of his red hoodie. He ducked under a stray branch and kept running through the forest that surrounded the Hale Home. He could hear howls in the distance and rough movement coming from all around him as he darted through the woods. 

He did find himself slowing when he caught the sound of someone near him, he may be acting as prey for the Hale men that night but that didn’t mean he wanted to getaway. He couldn’t wait to see what the werewolf that caught him would do with him and by the glowing of their eyes when they watched him take off into the woods that evening Stiles knew it would leave him well fucked and sloppy. 

Stiles had been lost in thought so when he was suddenly tackled to the ground it caught him by surprise, allowing a shocked yelp to escape his throat. Stiles found himself pinned face down on the forest floor, a heavyweight on his back and a shifted face pressed against his throat.

“Got you little red,” Peter growled as Stiles wiggled mostly for show before relaxing in submission under the werewolf. Peter let out a howl of victory and Stiles glanced up in time to see Jared and Derek skid into view, looking annoyed but interested at the sight of Stiles pinned under Peter. 

“So what is the big bad wolf planning on doing with me?” Stiles wiggled again, pressing his ass back against Peter’s crotch teasingly. 

“I’m going to mount and breed you like a bitch in heat little red,” Peter growled out and Stiles moaned as a jolt of arousal shot through him. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpered when Peter’s claws sliced through his jeans and tore the denim off of him leaving him fully naked from the waist down, his cock already stiffening up as Stiles got excited. Stiles moaned when Peter easily manhandled him into the position he wanted the human in. 

Stiles managed to get his arms under his face to stop himself from breathing in any more dirt from the forest floor as he spread his knees a bit wider and propped his ass up. He could feel lube starting to drip down his thighs from where Derek had worked him open and wet before the hunt had started. 

“Uncle Peter is gonna breed you up real good bitch,” Peter crooned as he pushed the swollen head of his erection into Stiles’ waiting hole and Stiles moaned at both the action of his rim being stretched open and the filth that Peter’s mouth was spewing. Stiles dug his fingers into the soft ground below him as his mouth dropped open as the Hale behind him shoved his large cock into him in one swift movement. Stiles let out a cry as his body arched when Peter began to pound into him without delay after the first sheathing of his cock into Stiles. 

“You were made for this little red, made to take our cocks and be bred by the Hales,” Peter grunted as he drove himself harder into Stiles’ tight hole, forcing Stiles' body to jerk forward with each thrust. Stiles was gasping and moaning unable to help himself as Peter’s cock hammered against his prostate. When a clawed hand roughly jerked at his cock, Stiles came almost instantly with something close to a scream, the stimulation amazing. 

Peter fucked Stiles through his orgasm but didn’t lessen or stop his own rough pace he was grinding his cock deeper into Stiles each time, drawn in by Stiles’ clenching walls. 

“Uncle Peter’s going to breed you properly now little red, going to knot your greedy fuck hole and fill you with my seed until you’re round and swollen with it,” Peter promised, voice sounding more wolf-like than before and Stiles shivered at the promise and his eyes rolled up into his head as something hard and bulging nudged at his hole and Stiles came for a second time wailing as Peter shoved his knot into him.

Peter purred in contentment as he began to pump the human below him with his cum, content that he was first one of the Hales to knot Stiles. He had caught him that night and this was his prize as the other two knew, and the way Stiles felt on his knot was worth it. 

Peter placed his fingers in Stiles' hair and pulled the younger man up from the ground and flashed his eyes at Jared and Derek who were openly stroking their cocks at the sight the two of them made on the forest floor. 

“Let’s give them a consolation prize little red,” Peter decided and used his other hand to pry Stiles' mouth open properly, using his knees to keep himself balanced with his knot locking him and Stiles together. Jared and Derek came closer and began taking turns in shoving their cocks into Stiles’ waiting mouth. 

Peter preened as he cupped his hand over Stiles’ stomach, proud that Stiles’ flat stomach was already starting to swell out with his seed and his knot, his inner wolf very pleased with the bred look Stiles was now sporting and the dazed, senseless look he was sporting even as he drooled obscenely around Jared and Derek’s cocks. 

“We’ll take good care of you when my Uncle’s knot goes down,” Derek promised Stiles, stroking the other’s cheek that was bulging slightly with his father’s cock. Stiles hummed around Jared and closed his hazy eyes, content to lose himself in the overstimulation and the promise of being taken care of by the three possessive werewolves later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr wanted: What about papa hale teaching derek how to knot/breed stiles after he pops his first knot
> 
> +
> 
> Anon c: on my request form wanted: Over-stimulation, Group or Voyeur (Maybe the hales use stiles in a public fashion, or the whole force can use him at the station), come-inflation
> 
> \+ 
> 
> Mouse on my request form sent a very long request, it was so detailed it was it’s own fic basically lol so I took the main parts of the request and added it in here. Basically Stiles is a knot whore and pulls himself off of an inflated knot, gaping so wide a fist could fit inside of his ass.

“Stiles is taking to our traditions well,” Jared commented to Derek, neither of them looking away from where Peter had Stiles bent over the pool table, moaning wantonly as Peter fucked into him. Other wolves from neighbouring packs watching the two with interest, after all, it wasn’t often a human became a member of a pack, let alone happily became their fuck toy. 

“When I told him that this party was basically a sex party and he would be able to take our cocks with other wolves watching he almost came in his pants with excitement,” Derek said fondly, absently fondling his crotch as he watched as Stiles arched his back causing Peter to growl and his eyes to flash and thrust harder into the college student. 

“Of course he did,” Jared chuckled as he gulped his drink, grinning sharply with Alpha red eyes as he watched as both Peter and Stiles cried out in pleasure as the two fell into pleasure. 

“We may have to fend some interested parties off later, Stiles belongs to the Hale pack and no one else,” Jared said as Peter bared his fangs at another man who got to close to them as Stiles milked his cock. 

“Maybe if one of us knots him tonight that will drive away the weaker ones,” Derek suggested, his cock jumping at the idea and Jared gave a thoughtful hum. Peter eased out of Stiles, licking his lips at the way his cum dripped down the human’s thighs before scooping him up and walking back towards Jared and Derek. 

“Go on then son, he should be loose and sloppy enough for him to just slide right onto your cock,” Jared told Derek whose eyes flashed in acknowledgement of being allowed to fuck Stiles next. 

“Do you want to ride Derek’s cock next little red?” Peter crooned as he nuzzled Stiles’ cheek, the nickname from when he chased, caught and mounted Stiles in the woods having stuck. 

“God yes,” Stiles’ lips turned upwards as he wiggled in Peter’s arms as Derek unzipped his jeans to let his cock spring free. 

Peter sat Stiles down onto his nephew’s lap, Stiles was positioned so he was facing the room and in view of everyone as Derek yanked his ass down onto his length. Stiles moaned happily as he grabbed the arms of the chair Derek was seated on and began to eagerly bounce. Peter had loosened and lubed Stiles up enough that taking Derek’s cock second was not a problem; in fact, Stiles just wanted it more. 

Derek grunted as he clung to Stiles moving hips, lifting his hips to drive up into the human properly. Derek licked and sucked at Stiles’ bare skin, the only one of their pack that was naked that night and Stiles revelled in it. Stiles revelled in his pack’s attention and the wanting gazes from the other gathered packs scattered around the club. 

Jared was openly jerking himself off as he watched his son’s cock slide in and out of Stiles’ wet hole, the action forced more of Peter’s cum out and down Derek’s cock each time. Jared grinned in pride when he noticed a small swell starting to form at the base of his son’s knot and placed his hand on the back of Derek’s neck. 

“I’m so proud of you son, your first knot is about to pop.” Jared praised low in Derek’s ear, never moving his eyes away from where Stiles and Derek were connected. 

“Fuck, what, what do I do? I don’t want to hurt him,” Derek panted, he knew Stiles could take a knot he had seen it first hand but he didn’t want to hurt Stiles either way. 

“Slow thrusts son, work your knot up to a large size,” Jared instructed, dragging his claws up and down the back of Derek’s neck with his Alpha eyes glowing in the darkness of the club. Peter stood at Derek’s other side; his own eyes glowing as well as he crossed his arms over his chest smugly. 

“That it son, just like that. Make sure you rub your swelling knot against Stiles’ slutty little hole, let him know he’s about to be bred.” Jared encouraged and chuckled when Derek eagerly rubbed his slowly rising knot against Stiles’ hole. Stiles moaned eagerly and rocked back against the sensation, he had been craving a knot since Peter had knotted him a few weeks back. 

“When your knot is just about fully formed, just about… Just about, now pop it inside of that greedy hole and lock him to you.” Jared growled and licked his lips as Derek and Stiles cried out loudly as Derek did as his father instructed and pushed his knot into Stiles just a moment before it reached its full size. Stiles all but wailed as he was stretched achingly wide around the knot that was about the size of a baseball and Stiles’ cock spurted out cum in reply to the stimulation. 

Derek panted against Stiles’ back as the human sitting on his knot gasped and squirmed as he was pumped full of hot seed. Stiles’ leaned back against Derek, eyes hazy and chest heaving as he clenched around Derek’s knot. 

“Your first knot, I’m proud of you son. Now let Stiles’ hungry hole milk you of all your cum, breed him as your Uncle did before in the forest.” Jared rose from his chair as he took hold of Stiles’ hair, turning the student’s head to the side. 

Stiles moaned as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out when he noticed the elder Hale was jerking himself off rapidly now. Stiles moaned happily as warm cum painted his face as Jared gave a groan of pleasure and Stiles couldn’t help but bounce on Derek’s knotted cock. Derek hissed at the sudden movement that tugged on where he was knotted inside of Stiles, he gripped the human’s hips to stop him from moving. It did nothing to stop Stiles who just dug his fingers into the chair arms and kept lifting himself before Stiles suddenly dropped back down onto Derek’s knot fully with a cry.

Stiles’ cock spurted a few more ropes of cum as he keenly felt how loose he was and his stomach felt so heavy and full. Stiles shuddered as he looked down to see his stomach was swelling with cum from both Peter and Derek’s knot and Stiles for something more. Stiles wiggled his hips and shifted until he was lifted higher off of Derek’s knot than the last time and Stiles gritted his teeth to muffle a moan as Stiles snapped his hips upwards, forcing Derek’s knot out of his ass.

“Fuck!” Derek grunted in surprise and arousal as his knot throbbed and began to deflate, thankfully Stiles had milked most of his cum out of him before pulling that move. 

“Oh fuccck, yes.” Stiles mewled as he fell to his knees off of the chair and looked over his shoulder and grinned dazed up at the three Hales who were staring at him halfway to their Beta shifts. 

“I think a fist could fit in me now,” Stiles wet his lips, feeling like he was high as he touched his fully loosened and open rim and the way he was now constantly dripping cum from it. 

“Ass up,” Jared ordered as he stepped forward, his eyes unable to look away from Stiles’ widely gaping hole. Stiles eagerly dropped his chest down to the floor and offered his ass up to the Hale Alpha. Stiles shuddered and drooled against the floor of the club as four of Jared's fingers were shoved into him with ease.

“Oh fuck,” Jared sounded like someone punched him in the gut, as he only had to wiggle a little bit to fit his thumb into Stiles now.

“That’s beautiful,” Peter, said in awe as he and Peter watched as Jared easily pushed all of his fingers into Stiles’ hole and slowly made a fist inside of the human’s ass. 

“He’s now been properly claimed by the Hale Pack,” Derek said loud enough for the other watchers to hear, like Derek and Peter they had been unable to look away as the human took past what most were’s thought were their species limits when it came to sex. 

Stiles was a proper mess now, his eyes were glassy and fogged over while his cheek was pressed to a puddle of drool that he created. His cock limp between his thighs having come too many times that night and his hole open and ruined as Jared pushed and pulled his large fist in and out of his hole. 

Jared was jerking his hard cock with his free hand, unable to help himself as he watched how Stiles’ rim expanded and clenched desperately around his fist and wrist. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen and he was never gladder that he and the others had allowed Stiles into their pack like this. Stiles was made for them and Jared knew he and the others would never get tired of using him. Jared grunted out his second orgasm of the night and took in the sight of his ass deep in Stiles’ sloppy, cum-filled ass one last time before he slowly unfurled his fist and slipped his fingers out of Stiles’ ruined hole. 

Stiles went limp fully against the floor, breathes coming in quiet inhales and his face blank. Jared held his hand out and draped a blanket that Peter handed him over Stiles before lifting the college student off of the floor and settled him on his lap when Jared sat back down. Derek rested his face against Stiles’ shoulder and crooned in comfort while Peter stood still and sent heated glares at anyone who got too close. Stiles’ was their pack and they took care of their own.


End file.
